


照顾病人PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform, 辫九 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 前半辫九，后半九辫勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	照顾病人PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 前半辫九，后半九辫  
> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

杨九郎病了。  
就在他拍完那场众所周知，驰名全社的吻戏之后没多久。  
那几天他走在路上最常听到的就是：“哎哟哟，这不接吻小王子吗？”  
“亲了五次是不是故意NG的？”  
“九郎，真能耐大了啊！”  
……  
他先还给个笑脸，后来左一个来说右一个来说的，给他说烦了，冲着那人一通吼，闭着眼扯着嗓子内种，这最后一个倒霉催被吼的就是张鹤帆……他心思着怎么又是我？这寸劲儿！

开始是嗓子疼，后来鼻子开始抽抽，给杨九郎难受的呀，小眼睛都缩没了。他把餐巾纸卷成小揪揪塞鼻孔里，然后瞥了一眼屋子一角持续散发寒气的冰山——张云雷。  
张云雷正在看一本杂志，翻得书页哗啦哗啦乱响，用的劲儿太大有好几页都撕破了。

“咳咳，角儿你是不是生我气呢。”杨九郎跑过去挨着坐人旁边。  
张云雷一把合上杂志：“说我呢吗？我没有啊？我很好，很哦颗，好得不行了都！”  
都说上英文了，那就一定不是特别好了…  
“别生气了，你看我都，都病了~”九郎拉着张云雷袖子晃晃。  
张云雷瞅着眼前这个小眼八叉的，鼻孔里还插着两坨卫生纸，特别蠢萌。他冷哼一声：“病了？是不是拍戏那天吃着人家口水了，传染了吧？”  
嗨，在这儿等着呢！

杨九郎知道此时解释再多也没用，不如趁着自己生病蒙混过去，反正他知道，张云雷舍不得真跟他闹，苦肉计对这人特有效。

“昂~说什么呢，我怎么会吃别人的口水，我只吃过您的口水您不知道啊~~~”平日里嚣张跋扈的九爷，嗲起来也是不得了。  
“你给我像个人似的吧！”果然张老师脸上开始冰霜瓦解。

“磊磊快给我摸摸，看是不是发烧了…”说着把毛栗子脑袋拱过去一通蹭，像大狗子一样。  
张云雷没辙，伸出一只手去贴上他额头，还真有点烫：“好像是有点啊…你怎么样，难受吗？”  
“老难受了啊——”九郎一听立马歪在他身上哼唧，“还伴有浑身无力，发冷等症状！”

切。  
张云雷听了，还是有点心疼，但是又不想让人看出来，因为他还在生气；生气呢也不能表现出来，因为这件事儿本来没有什么值得气。人都是专业的演员，剧情也是按剧本走的，导演要你亲你就得亲，要你死你还得死呢。这有什么好气的？  
本着这种“专业演员的自我修养”，他还找虐地把那段视频放手机里翻来覆去看了十几遍，就差逐帧播放了。  
嗯，这亲的还挺使劲儿——我不气。  
嘿，这儿小眼巴查是不是伸舌头了？——我不气我不气。  
我去，这女的是不是看上我们九郎了，亲这么投入？！——我真没生气！

“吃药了吗？生病了吃药啊！腻咕我你就能好了吗？”他伸出一根手指头顶开杨九郎的脑袋，别过脸去玩手机。  
“饭都没吃呢……妈妈说不能空腹吃药。”可能真的是病了，也可能是腻咕张云雷特别有意思，反正杨九郎决定怎么嗲怎么来。  
“恶心死我了你……”张云雷嘴上吐槽，心里舒服，绷着不敢笑，拉着脸拿手机点开外卖APP：“给你点一个，想吃啥？”  
“外卖不想吃。要吃现做的！”九郎嘟着嘴，苦着脸：“都病了还给吃外卖，打发谁呢……”

今儿个这是角色互换了？  
张云雷实在没辙，给他宝贝外甥打电话： “喂，大林！快快快过来，帮我做顿饭！”  
电话那头郭麒麟特别神秘：“老舅，我现在……特忙，我这儿跟壮壮创作新本子呢，过不去……”  
“什么本子不本子的，你赶紧的过来，做完饭麻溜儿再回去不就行了。”  
“那可不行……创作讲究这个……连贯性…”郭麒麟支支吾吾。  
“~大林，爆米花儿买好了…”电话里远处传来阎鹤祥的声音。  
“老舅，真帮不了你，你自己查菜谱做吧昂~~”还没等他开骂，那边已经掐了电话。

我呸，约会就约会呗，还创作？  
简直虚伪！肉麻！油腻！真是鸟大了什么林子都有啊！  
他翻了个白眼丢开手机：“大林忙着约会呢，没空来做饭！你赶紧的说要吃什么，给你点。”  
“不吃不吃不吃——点外卖我就不吃，我饿死。”  
“死不死啊你，爱死不死！！”张云雷突然觉得自己今天气场两米，非常扬眉吐气。

后来还是拗不过杨九郎软磨硬泡，张老师暌违三年洗手做羹汤，端出一碗年度巨献——牛奶泡麦片儿。  
杨九郎已经在床上躺好了，一幅标准病人姿态。他想想自己伺候人伺候了小半辈子，今天终于赶上被伺候一回了，绝对不能错失良机。  
张云雷咣当把碗往床头柜一撂，还没等他开口手指头已经戳到他鼻子尖上：“杨小瞎儿，你要是敢说叫我喂你，信不信我给你扒光了丢街上去。”  
要不说亲搭档呢，连我要说什么都知道……杨九郎听他咬牙切齿好像是来真的，不敢作妖，端着碗自己呼噜呼噜吃。  
吃得特别香，脸都埋碗里了。把张云雷逗乐了，小样儿，一碗麦片就给你打发了。

“我去给你找退烧药去。”他才刚起身走出卧室，就听见里面“啊哟！”一声，再进去一看，杨九郎碗没端牢，泼了一身。  
啊呀哎呀，我这洁癖啊，这我可受不了啊。  
张老师头疼死了，觉得自己也要气病了。苍天啊大地啊，能不能还我一个健全的男朋友？

又是一番艰难的擦擦换换，终于杨九郎把药吃了，也躺实了。折腾了这半晌，病情加重，热度上来了，烧得哼哼唧唧的。  
张云雷隔一会儿拿手背去试试，发觉还是那么烫，又去端了盆水过来给他冰敷。  
迷迷瞪瞪的杨九郎还在说：“角儿你小心着，别摔了……”  
“我没事儿，你快睡觉少说话，不然病好不了。”张云雷把一块冰毛巾放他头上，又拿着另一块浸湿了给他擦脖子。

睡着了的杨九郎像个小孩儿，委屈巴巴的特别Q。张云雷不管别人怎么说，反正就觉得这人天下第一好看。  
还记得那次李九春背地里评价杨九郎：“长得就像发面放多了酵母！”他气得当晚就想给李九春封箱。  
说什么呢，我们馕多白多可爱，小鼻子小眼儿的长多精致啊，除了牙不齐，没毛病。  
爱的滤镜千层厚，没道理可讲的。

再说了，外表有什么重要，最重要的是人心。张云雷就是看上了杨九郎这颗金子般的真心。

他凑得更近点端详，目光抚过这张脸的每一处，最近熬夜拍戏这眼圈儿都青了。人也是越来越瘦了，不像几年前那个肉墩墩的河马了。  
可能是刚才麦片洒了没擦干净，一股子奶味飘散出来，甜丝丝的。  
张老师被这奶香蒙了心，鬼使神差地亲了上去。  
怕把杨九郎吵醒，他也不敢用力，只是闭着眼任两人的嘴唇贴在一起，嗅着好闻的奶味，享受这静谧的温馨。

张云雷你也真可以，偷偷摸摸地亲病人。  
他觉得自己有点变态，贴了一会儿就要起来，却不料被一把攉住。  
杨九郎根本没睡着，很清楚刚才发生了什么。被抓了现行的张云雷臊得面红耳赤，想跑又被捉住了逃不开。唉呀妈呀真丢人。

“张老师怎么强吻人家……”杨九郎笑得贱贱的，“亲完还不想负责吗？”  
“……我就试试……温度……”  
九郎其实心里乐开花了，因为别看平日里张云雷好像特别主动，那都是在台上。其实私底下他比较被动，主要是容易害臊，所以每次都要被他带领着才能有一些亲密举动，今儿主动亲他，简直是破天荒头一遭。  
“没听说嘴还能测温度啊。怎么样测出来我几度了吗？”  
“没，没有……”  
“那肯定是您时间没测够，再测一次。”说着杨九郎一把揽过他的肩膀，按着他的后脑勺结结实实吻了上去。  
这次没了刚才的温情，是热火如荼的唇舌纠缠，杨九郎轻咬他的下嘴唇，舌尖顶开牙齿的阻碍，用力寻觅着他口中的香液，张云雷渐渐被吻得脱力，双手由对抗变成摸索，捧住了杨九郎的脸颊加深这个吻。

“辫儿，我想……”一个吻彻底挑起欲火，杨九郎抓着张云雷的手不肯撒。  
张云雷挑眉一笑，手指头点着他的胸口：“您这是发烧啊还是发骚啊？”突然眼睛一转，笑眯眯地说：“嗯，你想要也可以，但是今天让我在上边儿，成不成？”  
虽然烧得晕晕乎乎，杨九郎还是被这句话吓醒了，敢情今天是准备趁火打劫啊？

张云雷看他不言语，连忙趁热打铁，一下子跨坐到他身上，俯下身对着脖子胸口一通乱亲，边亲边赌咒发誓：“人家也想当一回1嘛，好不好，嗯？”又去亲他脸：“而且你每次都把我伺候那么爽，我今天也伺候伺候你，保证让你上天……怎么样……”  
杨九郎觉得自己可能除了退烧药还被下了别的药了，竟然有一丝心动。

大家都是男人，怎么可能不想做艹别人那个？张云雷虽然次次都毫无怨言，杨九郎心里还是有点过意不去。  
而且之前他逛微博不知道怎么点进一个讨论帖，里面都在交流怎么取悦自己家那口子，其中就有一个说偶尔让人家上一下可以增进感情的……下面讨论非常热烈……  
再而且他也真的蛮好奇那到底是个什么感觉……

见他好像没怎么反抗，张云雷早就按奈不住一颗做攻的心。嘎嘎嘎，平常可能是干不过你，今儿你病成这样，爷还拿你没辙吗？

杨九郎本来就只穿了个背心，这会儿已经被扒没了。  
张云雷跨坐在上面，满意地欣赏眼前一片活色生香，皙白的手指头有一下没一下的戳着那胸前的两点，时不时捻起来拧一下，酥酥麻麻的快感混杂着痛感刷过大脑皮层，但更让杨九郎没辙的是自己角儿那一脸陶醉，咬着嘴唇好像在玩什么好玩的东西似的，红晕顺着脸颊蔓延到脖子，锁骨，一直晕染到脱了一半的衬衫底下去。

“郎哥哥，你这儿都硬了……好敏感呢……”张老师这一声爱称戳中了杨九郎的嗨点，“平常都是你给我舔，我也帮你舔舔，真的特别爽。”说着张云雷俯身下去含住他一边的乳头，边吸边咬，不一会儿就肿的石子儿一样。  
“嗯…”不能允许自己叫出声的杨九郎只能憋着嗓子哼哼，你还真别说，感觉确实不赖，难怪每次这人都摁着自己脑袋不肯放他走。

玩够了胸，忙忙碌碌的小嘴又贪恋起杨九郎那白白软软的肚皮了，这点算他俩的共同爱好吧，什么八块腹肌人鱼线的，那都是忽悠人，要说口感好，其实是这软肉得劲儿。张云雷心满意足地看着那一点点的红痕遍布，都是自己的杰作，成就感爆棚。  
他承认自己有点像学生交作业的心情，恨不得把自己所见所学都给“老师”展示一下。喘着粗气，下身不受控地前后磨蹭着，等着老师的夸奖。两人的性器隔着布料彼此厮磨，火热得像要融在一起。

褪去两人的裤子，他重新跨上来，吐了口唾沫在手里，把两根滚烫的东西同时握住上下撸动，九郎的皮肤比他白，那东西也颜色比较粉，但是尺寸上绝对占优势，每每都把他艹得大脑缺氧，脚趾打蜷。

他无比怜爱地伺候着这造福过自己无数次的东西，灵活的手指挑逗着下端的小球，又时不时掠过顶端的缝隙。耳边是爱人刻意闷在喉间的喘息，这全新的感官刺激让他亢奋无比，手上速度更快，不多时就有一股热流射在两人小腹间，糜白的液体顺着刀裁般的腰线缓缓滑落。

“九郎，爱不爱我？”他凑上去在他耳边轻声地问，气息都还是凌乱的。  
“角儿，我都肯让你艹了你说呢？”杨九郎拍拍他脸颊。  
高烧让他头脑发胀，爱情让他意乱神迷，被人任意玩弄的羞耻和新鲜感又使他欲罢不能。  
“赶紧的，弄我。”

张云雷像得了表扬的孩子，狠狠地吻他一口，摸着了抽屉里的润滑拿出来。  
“姆们角儿是知道心疼人的，别把我弄残了就行。”杨九郎看他那架势，还是有点心里没底。  
“放心吧，宝贝儿，我还能不知道吗？”  
也是，人多少回都疼过来了。杨九郎想起每次他忍着疼煞白的小脸儿，心顿时软得像一池春水。  
角儿，我爱你。我整个人整颗心整个灵魂整个肉身都是你的，你想对它怎么样我都不会有半个不字儿。

“我有什么不放心的。”杨九郎笑笑。

不知是心甘情愿的作用，还是张云雷真的深谙此道，这次的扩张似乎进展很快，没一会儿已经可以容纳三根指头。  
可惜除了异物感之外，毫无快感可言。杨九郎皱着眉头努力说服自己，好戏应该在后头。  
“说好的爽翻天呢……我怎么感觉跟体检似的……张老师你是不是不行啊……”  
“死样儿…”张云雷眉头一挑，坏笑溢出眼角，修长的手指在他穴中探索，找准了要害所在，猛地顶弄几下。  
“哎啊啊—”都没反应过来怎么回事，呻吟已经脱口而出，莺声浪语的，让杨九郎听了想找个地缝钻进去。  
“张老师行不行？”张云雷一边攻击他那一点一边质问。  
“行……您牛……啊……”  
“能不能别贫，破坏气氛。”张云雷知道他是不好意思了，体贴地吻上他的唇，吞掉那些丢人现眼的呻吟声。

…… 

“我可进去了啊，你可别后悔。”到临门一脚，张云雷却有点犹豫。  
“要后悔，我就该后悔当初答应跟你搭档，省了后边多少事儿。”  
“嘿嘿，也少了今天挨我艹是不？”张云雷笑得跟蜜似的，小心翼翼地顶进了杨九郎从未被进入过的密境里。  
“嘶—”接着他大脑里是漫天烟花爆炸，理智在瞬间抽离。紧咬着自己的滚烫的肉壁宛如世间最媚人的小嘴在吞吐，哪怕一次轻微的呼吸都能引起强烈的收缩和抽搐。  
杨九郎承受着这陌生的撞击带来的全新感受，眼前的人儿已经欲仙欲死，脸上连表情都消失了，只剩下一片失神。  
“翔子，翔子……你……”张云雷把着他的小腿，弯成一个不怎么舒服的角度，“我不行了……我……”  
又是一阵撞击，可已没了之前的力道，杨九郎慢慢察觉到他的表情里似乎掺进了一丝痛苦。

“辫儿……你是不是……射不出来啊……”  
不能攀到巅峰的痛苦让张云雷顾不得丢脸了，他猛点着头，讨饶似的去勾杨九郎的脖子。  
“快救……救救我……”  
这具身体早已习惯了前列腺高潮带来的刺激，这一刻他才意识到自己只能在杨九郎那里得到终极的快乐，别的方法已经对他不管用了。  
“别急别急，宝贝儿我马上就来救你。”杨九郎手忙脚乱地找着丢到一边的润滑剂，翻身一把将他抛到身下，掰开他的臀瓣匆忙地扩张。  
才发现这么做是多余的，那儿早已湿的不需要任何润滑了，透明的肠液浸湿了身下的床单，饥渴的小洞正在等待着救主的来临。

毫不费力地他就进入了他，就如之前的无数次的一样。他们像两块终于嵌合在一起的拼图，那严丝合缝的快感弥漫至身体的每一个细枝末节，重又汇集到一处直冲上脑干。

回归本位的两人都驾轻就熟地扮演着自己的角色，一时间春色旖旎无法细说。

“辫儿，伺候人不容易吧。”杨九郎用着十分力气去顶弄，好像要雪之前的耻。  
“嗯嗯~再快点儿~”张云雷根本顾不得想别的，只能扭着身子承欢。

“呃嗯！”熟悉的侵入感让张云雷心安，他伸直了脖子呻吟，大张着嘴好像一名溺水者。  
下身交合处的水声淫荡又如催情的小曲儿，杨九郎把着他那细腰一次又一次撞到最深处，再退出来，以更精准的角度再撞进去……

果然不出十几个回合，张云雷就带着哭音儿缴械了。发白的长指头抠进九郎背里，高潮的余韵持续袭来。

 

平常他们都会抱着对方静静歇一会儿，今天张云雷却是立马背过身把脸藏进枕头缝去了。  
杨九郎心中了然，靠过去从后面抱着他，亲亲那光溜溜的后背，说：“没事儿，下次您想在上边儿我还配合您，这玩意儿其实也需要多练习……”

“闭死你那个嘴吧！”

\----------------------------  
出了一大身汗以后，杨九郎的烧就神奇地退了，现在靠在床上吃外卖的黄焖鸡。

张云雷猫在客厅里偷偷打电话：“小孟啊，我跟你说，我今天把杨九郎给cao哭啦！！”

嗯，故事掐头去尾，只留当间，还加点儿作料。  
得嘞您高兴就好。

过了几天，周九良把杨九郎拉到角落：“兄dei你可害死我了！请你们不要把自己闺房里那些变态的情趣散播出来，尤其是散播到我们这儿好吗？！这几天我这菊花保卫战真是如火如荼啊！！杨九郎你还能不能有点出息？”

出息是什么？有媳妇儿高兴重要啊？

杨九郎背着手笑而不语。


End file.
